The Tales of Things Untold
by SandraHoliday
Summary: A poem inspired by the late J.K. Rowling's book series, Harry Potter. I would recommend that you read the series before reading, dear reader...(Of course why are you here if you didn't sorry) For this poem (Or series of poems if I get going) has major spoilers, SO DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! Read and relax, folks! Rated T for paranoia...and slight swearing...like one word...


**A.N. I will never own Harry Potter, though if I did, Fred would not have died, along with a long list of them...Enjoy! Review if you want.**

* * *

><p>Honestly,<br>Mum, can't you tell us apart yet?  
>Do not fret.<br>For we know we're called Gred and Forge  
>And we prank with all modesty<br>But don't blame me! It was George!

Flew a magic car we did  
>Of course it was bad, everything we do is bad!<br>Why can't we get to go though the wrong fireplace? We know mum would forbid  
>This bloody bludger had<br>For the lack of better words, been tampered with  
>And now for a pith<br>A stroke of genius might we add  
>Make way for the heir of Slytherin, I dare say he's glad!<br>Percy's got a girlfriend? Don't tease him? Too bad.

Simply splendid to see you, old boy, plus  
>Malfoy is a wuss<br>you should have seen him on the train  
>We've got two unbeatable Beaters. Stop it Oliver, you're embarrassing us,pretending to blush<br>Now we are in quite the rush  
>To our greatness, we will give you, to our great pain<br>The Marauders Map  
>Just say I solemnly swear I am up to no good, and give it a tap!<br>Scabbrers bit Goyle, Let the scar, be his greatest wish

KA-BOOM, No it's not noise! It's some lovely pranks in the works  
>We are having a hell of a time having mum irked<br>Oh mum, what if this happened and we died? Also, you're banging our heads over nothing  
>On top of all this betting and testing, there's the Triwizard Tournament, YOU'RE JOKING!<br>Age potion why didn't you work? Now we need to bet instead of being the action ourselves  
>A surprise party with food nicked ourselves from the happy house elves<br>Is Rita Skeeter's hair still smoking?  
>WELL DONE DRAGON!<br>Oi, Angelina! Want to come to the ball with me?  
>Get to step on both Goyle AND Malfoy, uh-oh time to avoid the patrol wagon!<br>You're mental! No, he isn't he said! For the joke shop! He is!Anything he wants for free Indeed! Thanks to the boy who gave us our shop! Even if it's a cup of tea!

Whipping our wands out for everything in spare time anyways  
>We would love to hear mum yelling at someone else already<br>Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!'  
>'What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors? Blimey!<br>I'll write to you mother. She wouldn't! She couldn't!  
>Can we pound that little git Malfoy into pulp yet?<br>We never cause total chaos, but now that is what we are going to do,make it rain, let it  
>Come to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes special discount for students who give that bat the boot<br>'Give her hell from us, Peeves.' Who swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute

Living above our shop,patenting day-dreaming charms,threatening shop-lifters,and brothers alike  
>Hear that Filch want's our products banned, excellent, more mischief to strike<br>Passing over Fred's left buttock-WHAT-peeling sprouts is very character-building stuff  
>Along with the most ugliest gnome as a stunned, gold, stuffed in tutu, and fluff<br>Wonder why Perce had parsnips, anyway not one of Ron's better b-day's  
>When we pictured it, he wasn't dazed<br>Dumbledor died, The best Hogwarts ever knew, may he be non-pranked up there.

Plan B, why not? Something might go wrong, and be stuck as a scrawny little Harry  
>I still say I still better looking, Terry<br>And now my ear's a bust, I'm a saint Fred, I'm holey! Ear, Ear  
>Full body bind curse on mum, oh look a veela, HOLD ON YOUR HOLEYNESS, hello revere ;)<br>Potterwatch password mad-eye, Make it up as we go along, MY FAVORITE KIND OF PLAN!  
>Perce actually jokes? No wa- FRED NO..YOU ARE NOT DYING ON ME TODAY, DAMN!<br>I am George Weasley, the twin who survived.


End file.
